1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety assembly, and more particularly to a safety assembly for an inversion table, which can be adjusted easily and safely.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional inversion table holds a person's body to relax or relieve back pain, and has a mounting bracket (60), a table (61) and an ankle clamp assembly.
The mounting bracket (60) has two top ends and two mounting seats (601). The mounting seats (601) are respectively mounted on the top ends of the mounting bracket (60) and each mounting seat (601) has a mounting hole. The table (61) is attached pivotally between the mounting seats (601) of the mounting bracket (60), holds a person's body before the table (61) is inverted and has a bottom end, two sidewalls and two extension beams (611). The extension beams (611) are respectively connected securely to the table (61) and each extension beam (611) has a proximal end, a distal end, a pivot post (612) and a connecting plate (613). The proximal ends of the extension beams (611) are connected securely to the sidewalls of the table (61). The distal ends of the extension beams (611) are aligned with the mounting holes in the mounting seats (601) of the mounting bracket (60). The pivot posts (612) are respectively formed perpendicularly from the distal ends of the extension beams (611) and are attached rotatably into the mounting holes in the mounting seats (601) of the mounting bracket (60). The connecting plates (613) are respectively connected to the mounting seats (601) with bolts and mounted around the pivot posts (612) near the mounting holes to prevent the pivot posts (612) detaching from the mounting seats (601) of the mounting bracket (60). The ankle clamp assembly is connected to the bottom end of the table (61) and clamps and holds a person's ankles when the table (61) is pivoted to an inverted position.
However, the conventional inversion table has some shortcomings.
1. The connecting plates (613) of the table (61) easily loosen after a long time of use. Then, the pivot posts (612) may depart from the mounting holes in the mounting seats (601) of the mounting bracket (60) and this will influence the safety of using the conventional inversion table.
2. In addition, tools, such as screwdrivers or wrenches are necessary for fastening or loosening the bolts between the mounting seats (601) and the connecting plates (613), and to assemble the table (61) with the mounting bracket (60) of the conventional inversion table is time-consuming and troublesome.
The invention provides a safety assembly for an inversion table that mitigates or obviates the aforementioned problems.